To Late Now
by RedPheonixWitch
Summary: aria and Ezra break up over what happened with her parents but that's not the only reason.
1. Why

Aria P.O.V

I walked into Ezra's classroom for the second time today ready to tell him.

"Ezra, can i talk to you?"

"Yea, Sure" Ezra said

"I know that after what my parents said we decided not to see each other anymore-"

"Yes and we agreed that was best"

"But there is a problem"

"really" Ezra said with a grin

"yes, because i want to be able to see you, to spend all Saturday with you watching old movies and I'm-"

"I know Aria but-"

"But it won't matter in a few months how old you are or how old i am"

"Aria I'm not good enough for you, I cant take you out or even be with you outside of school unless we are in my apartment-"

"But that doesn't matter to me, all that matters is if I'm with you or not because, I love you Ezra and that is all that matters to me"

I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away

"Aria i cant do this i could lose my job, Just go i don't want to see you again"

"But Ezra you love me-"

"that's the thing Aria I don't love and i never have"

I ran out i managed to make it half way down the hall before i collapsed to the ground in tears.

 **Please don't hate me it will all make sense in the next chapter also I know its short but had to write this for the plot to make sense.**


	2. -A

**A/N**

 **I have changed the time slightly to fit in with the story instead of them telling Aria's parents they where together just before her 17 birthday it is just before her 18 birthday. I would like to say thank to the people who reviewed I honestly didn't expect any at all.**

Ezra's P.O.V.

 _Break up with her or  
_

 _there might just be_

 _a tragic accident._

 _-A_

Ezra read the message for the hundredth time hating himself for what he has to do. Aria walked in with a smile, but i could tell instantly by looking into her eyes that something was not right

"Ezra, can i talk to you?." Aria asked.

"Yea, Sure." I replied.

"I know that after what my parents said we decided not to see each other anymore-"

"Yes and we agreed that was best."

"But there is a problem."

"really" I said with a grin

"yes, because i want to be able to see you, to spend all Saturday with you watching old movies and I'm-"

"I know Aria but-"

"But it won't matter in a few months how old you are or how old i am."

"Aria I'm not good enough for you, I cant take you out or even be with you outside of school unless we are in my apartment-"

"But that doesn't matter to me, all that matters is if I'm with you or not because, I love you Ezra and that is all that matters to me."

Aria leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away knowing what i had to do.

"Aria i cant do this i could lose my job, Just go i don't want to see you again."

"But Ezra you love me-"

"that's the thing Aria I don't love you and i never have." I said.

As soon as i said it i could see the hurt in her eyes and all of that light that had been there before, just disappeared. Aria ran out of my classroom but i knew she wouldn't make it that far. I heard a thud and then she started sobbing, my heart told me to go to her to comfort her and tell her everything would alright, but my head told me to stay away or something bad might happen. It killed me, but i listened to my head. I walked out of the classroom to watch her. I hoped that maybe one day once 'A' was gone i could go to her and she would understand why i did what i did and forgive me for it, but i knew that this could never be undone and that we would never b the same again.

Aria P.O.V.

How could he do this, why would he say those things. I thought about the conversation over and over again. I had gone in there to say one thing to tell him something that would change everything, but i didn't get a chance to tell him. I slowly started to stand up and suddenly i started to get really warm and then it hit me i was going to be sick. I ran as fast as i could to the bathroom and just managed to make it in time. I longed for Ezra to be there to rub my back and tell me everything was going to be alright.

 **I should update within the the next day or so.**


	3. News

**A/N**

 **I will be writing short chapters but because of that i will update every 1-2 days. The song i listened to while i wrote this was 'Fight Song' by Rachel Platten I would suggest you listen to it while you read, it really ties in with this chapter.  
**

2 Days Later

Aria's P.O.V.

30 seconds left, in 30 seconds my life could change forever. I looked down at the timer 3... 2... 1... i stopped the timer and looked down at the test '+' "Crap". What was i going to do now. I started to cry thinking about the fact that Ezra the one person I have ever loved had left me and now I was pregnant with his child. I have to find a way to tell him... I could always not tell him go back to Iceland for a year have the baby... No what am i thinking, I am not going to do that. He deserves to know. I dried my eyes and walked through to my room put the test in my bag and walked over to my wardrobe. Grey sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt that should be alright and at the very least comfortable. My phone went off.

Aria meet us at the grill

now.

-Spencer

I read the text grabbed my keys and headed to my car.

I got to the Grill and found them sitting at a table in the back. I walked over greeted them and sat down. " So why did you want to meet us here" Hanna asked Spencer. " I have now got a time and a place telling me where 'A' is going to be" Spencer said excitedly. I couldn't believe what i was hearing with everything that is going on, this is the best news i have heard in days. "Oh my god, please tell me you are not joking" Emily said with mixed emotions. "I'm not" 'BEEP' we looked down at our phones

(there was a picture of a positive pregnancy test)

Look what i found, but who's is it

-A

A rush of anger and stupidity ran through me. Why didn't i just get rid of it. "Who, what" Hanna said looking around switching from looking at me to Spencer and back again. "It's not mine" Spencer said quickly. "Is it yours" Hanna asked me. I nodded slowly not sure of how they would react. "When were you going to tell us" Emily asked "I was going to tell you today i found out about half an hour ago" I said "Is it E-" Spencer asked but i cut her off before she could finish "Yes" i said ready to start crying "how do you think he will react" Hanna asked. It dawned on me i hadn't told them yet, about what happened two days ago. I took my time telling them about what happened and what he had said answered their questions But then Spencer said "Do you think he was telling the truth?" "I don't know" i said with thousands of thoughts hitting me all at once "Do you think 'A' might have gotten to him?" Emily asked. "Well... I guess there is always the possibility that maybe 'A' threatened him or m..." It hit me he would never say or do anything like that he is not that kind of person or well at least the Ezra i know is not that kind of person. "Enough about me where and when is 'A' going to be somewhere?" i asked with a small amount of joy starting to form in my heart "Tonight at Radely 'A' is supposed to meet Toby, he has told the cops about 'A' but they have had to keep it off the radar so that 'A' wouldn't find out. they are going to meet us there and arrest 'A'" Spencer said quietly

I walked out of the Grill about ten minutes later with hope that maybe that is why Ezra had been acting so weird. I got in my car and drove home. When i got there i ran up to my room dumped my bag and went to my drawers. "Where is it" I mumbled and within a few seconds i had found it. I slipped Ezra's sweatshirt on and went to lay down. I woke up an hour later and ran to the bathroom and was violently sick. I went over to the sink filled my cup with water and drank it washed my face and went downstairs. I walked past mom and dad, how long would it be before the realize I'm pregnant?. I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I looked at the time crap it 5:30 I'm meant to be at Spencer's. I got in my car and started driving then me and Ezra's song came on 'Happiness' or as we call it 'B-26' more and more hope grew as i listened to it. We had made it through everything that has hit us so far this isn't going to be the thing that knocks us down. I got to Spencer's and knocked on the door. Hanna answered and quickly rushed me inside "Your late" she said once we were inside "Sorry i went for a nap when i got in" i said " that's fine but we need to leave now we only have ten minutes to get there" Emily said. We walked out to Spencer's car me and Hanna sat in the back leaving Emily and Spencer to sit in the front. About 5 minutes later we were outside Radley. We got out of the car and made are way up to the roof. Radley has been shut for a year now it is the perfect place it is completely deserted. We hid behind one of the walls. "I got what you asked will you leave them alone now" Toby said 'A' didn't reply. I could hear police sirens in the distance

'A' tried to run back to the door but it was locked, it ran to the edge of the roof. I screamed "Don't jump" Emily shouted "Who are you" 'A' removed the mask pulled down its hood and...

"Paige?" Emily said with hurt in her voice "i-it was you" "Goodbye" Paige shouted before jumping off the roof. We screamed but it was to late she was gone and was never coming back.

 **Just so you know Maya is not dead but she did move away and nothing happened between Paige and Emily. Emily is just a bit hurt because they were on the same swim team. Also i might update again today and if not then tomorrow  
**


	4. Doctors

**I probably won't update again until the weekend. please please review.**

Ezra's P.O.V.

3 days that's how long it has been since I've seen Aria. 3 days since i lied to her, 3 days since i watched her break down in the hallway.

I turned on the TV sat down and switched it to the news channel,

 _' Breaking News: Rosewood residence Paige McCullers committed suicide last night, after she admitted she had been tormenting 4 Rosewood High students, under the alias A. The four Girls have now revealed there names to the media. Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields. Aria made a statement earlier saying she was glad it was over and could return back to her normal life...'_

It is over. A is gone. The only thing Ezra could think about was getting to Aria and telling her the truth. I walked to the door of my apartment and just as i turned the corner towards the stairwell i saw her. Aria was standing there we both stopped "Please Forgive me" is all i could get out. Aria came running towards me she rapped her arms around me and said "I forgive you" I ran my hands through her hair and kissed her. I pulled away after a minute and said "Don't you hate me after what i said" Aria replied "I could never hate you Ezra, trying to hate you is like trying to hold your breath, you always give up and realize it is pointless. _  
_

We stood there for what felt like hours and eventually we walked the few feet it is to my apartment. When we sat down Aria asked "What made you say that stuff" I thought for a minute the best way to reply "A, I mean Paige sent me a message saying if i didn't break up with you there might be a tragic accident involving you. It killed me inside to say that i never loved you and watch you break down all i wanted to do was got to you and tell you everything was going to be alright" She smiled and suggested we go lie down. we made are way over to the bed and went to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later, i could hear something but couldn't make it out, Aria wasn't beside me i couldn't see her in the kitchen either. i walked over to the bathroom and saw her being violently sick. I sat down next to her pulled her hair back and started rubbing her back saying it's okay. We walked back over to the bed and sat down i put one arm around Aria and turned the TV on.

"Ezra" Aria said patiently

"Yea" I replied giving her my full attention. I picked up the remote for the TV and turned it off.

"I need to tell you something"

"What do you need to tell me" I said confused

"well, this morning..." Aria trailed off

"Yea"

"Umm how do i say this"

"Aria you can tell me anything, I won't judge you"

"Ezra,... I-I'm pregnant" Aria said looking at me waiting for my reaction

"Aria..."

"Ezra please believe me I'm not making it up"

"I never said you were and i don't think you are, you're not that type of person"

"Thank you" Aria said with a smile forming on her face

"Okay, have you made an appointment at the doctor's yet?"

"What, oh, no I thought I would tell you first"

"OK, I hate to ask this but is it defiantly mine because we broke up and i don't know if you-" I said blabbering on before she cut me off

"Yes, Ezra it is yours I haven't been with anyone else" Aria said starting to laugh a bit

"I-I wasn't trying to suggest anything... I should probably stop talking now?" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Yes" she said as she burst out laughing, That is one of the things i love about her she would find some reason to laugh even in the most serious moments and would often just laugh at me going on and on because i don't quite know what to say.

"You need to know this now, I will stand by you through this whether or not we work out i will always be here for you and the baby and i think we should tell your parents about this soon but after we have been to the doctors" I said as i gently squeezed her hand and then kissed her forehead.

"That's exactly what i was going to say, we should know for sure before we tell I wouldn't want to tell them if the test was wrong" Aria said as she lay down and with that the conversation was over.

I lay down next to her, pulled her into a hug and said everything is going to be alright. We lay there for about ten minutes before we got up and I walked her out to her car. I stood there and watched her drive off. I didn't want to say this but this is gong to be a hard time for her, with the fact that she is still in high school and her parents don't approve of us. It may not look right to other people but it does feel right to me and Aria and that's all that matters. My one job now is to look after Aria, be there for her and do everything i can for the baby and not walk out on them like my dad walked out on me and my mom.

* * *

 **I swear to you I will always be there for you**  
 **there's nothin' I won't do.  
**

* * *

General P.O.V.

Aria walked into the house with a smile on her face knowing that Ezra will be there for her through everything. It's so cute when he starts rambling on when he is not quite sure what to say. I don't think any less of him for asking if it is his because I know he has seen me with other guys but i was just with them so Mom and Dad would think that we were broken up. Aria pulled out the Poem Book Ezra had gotten for her and turned to her favorite page.

* * *

 **B-26 By Ezra Fitz**

It's a number.

It's a song.

It's a girl.

Smooth.

Pearl Joy packed.

Gold Falafel,

As through ice.

It's four thirty.

Morning with

Phone calls.

It's deaf mute.

It's cheap.

A foreign car.

Maybe bingo.

Lucky night?

Something says

It smells bad.

* * *

Aria put down the book and slipped on one of Ezra's sweatshirts she had 'Borrowed' and went to sleep. Aria woke up an hour-half looked at her phone and saw she had 4 new messages

Aria,  
It's Alison, she's back in Rosewood.  
-Spencer xx

Aria Alison is back.  
-Hanna xx

Aria we need to talk,  
Alison is back.  
-Emily xx

Aria,  
Have you made the appointment yet?  
I love you  
Yours always,  
Ezra xxx

Aria replied to Spencer, Hanna and Emily's texts telling them i knew she would come back after 'A' was gone it was only a matter of time. Before she replied to Ezra's she went online to find the number of the nearest doctors. The closest one that would fit her needs was in Phillie. She picked up the phone and made an appointment.

Ezra,  
I have made an appointment for tomorrow at one o'clock  
the doctor's is out in Phillie so we will have to get the  
twelve-twenty train out. I love you.  
Forever yours,  
Aria xxx

Aria placed her phone down on her night-stand and headed downstairs for dinner it was about six o'clock so her mom will be finishing setting the table. Aria walked down and saw Ella putting food on the table. Aria walked over to Ella and greeted her. Aria shouted up to Mike telling him to come down for dinner. When Mike finally came down he had my phone, he handed it to me and said

"It's been going off like mad, thought you might want it" he said gesturing towards my buzzing phone.

"Thanks Mike" Aria replied softly to her brother.

As Aria sat down at the table she read her text messages. she could hear in the background Ella Byron and Mike talking, but she wasn't really paying much attention.

Aria,  
are you okay?  
-Spencer xx

Aria replied with a simple yes saying that she couldn't talk right now. she noticed after she was finished texting Spencer that Ezra had sent her a text,

Aria,  
I'm glad that you  
have made an appointment.  
Are you okay I noticed that  
you were a bit dizzy earlier?  
I love you,  
Ezra xxx

Ezra,  
I'm fine i was just a bit  
overwhelmed with what  
was going on. Are you okay  
after well... everything we  
talked about?  
I love you too,  
Aria xxx

Aria sent the message hoping that Ezra would tell the whole truth this time.

Aria,  
I am okay with what we talked about.  
But i am not sure how this is going to  
be for you. I think honestly that things  
might get a little harder but it is nothingwe can't get through together.  
I love you,  
Ezra xxx

As Aria read the message she just managed to catch something that Byron had said

"Aria what do you think?" Byron said

"About what?" Aria replied

"Going to Florida again this summer?"

"Um, no i don't think that is the best idea it won't be the best time. Why don't we go at spring break instead?" Aria said instantly regretting it she knew that although spring break was just a few weeks away she still had a lot of things going on, but knew it would be a better option then going during the summer because by then she would probably be showing. Aria desperately wanted them to have one more family vacation before it got a lot more complicated.

"That sounds great, don't you think so Ella" Byron said

"Yea that sounds great" Ella replied

Aria went back to texting Ezra

Ezra,  
Your right it will get a bit tough  
but we can get through it.I am now going to Florida at  
spring break. Hopefully we will  
be able to have a few doctors  
appointments by then and  
when i get back we can tell  
them together.  
I love you,  
Aria xxx

Aria,  
That sounds like a good plan.  
I will hopefully see you tomorrow  
I love you,  
Ezra xxx

Aria put her phone back in her pocket and continued to eat her food.


	5. A change for the worse

**I will update soon and thank you to anyone who reviewed please review your reviews are what keep me going**

3 weeks later

Aria got into her car and drove to Ezra's apartment. As she was drive she felt so happy to be with Ezra she hadn't seen him since before she left for Florida the week before. Then Aria started thinking about what she would have to do when she got home and started to get scared, how would her parents react to her being pregnant with Ezra's baby. Aria's baby bump was getting harder to hide she was always wearing big baggy tops and jackets so that people wouldn't see it, she was three months along. Aria parked her car outside his apartment and headed up. She knocked on the door and as she did it swung open to an eager Ezra

"Let's go" He said happily

"Okay" Aria said as she fell over her feet. Just before she hit the ground Ezra swung an arm around her and pulled her up slightly. This was one of the most memorable moments in both of their lives. Ezra leaned in and kissed her passionately as the slowly came to a standing position while still kissing are felt a pain in her belly. Ezra had felt something hit his stomach and pulled out of the kiss and said

"The baby kicked" he said with a grin so big it looked like it could tear his face apart. With that they left to go to the train station with there hands entwined.

When the got to the station they just managed to get on after a lot of banging on the doors trying to convince the conductor to let them on. Once they got on the headed to the less crowded area of the train and found two seats the sat next to each other. Aria rested her head on Ezra's shoulder and Ezra had his arm slung over her shoulder he had his hand in her hair rubbing circles in her head. Half an hour later they were in Phillie for the doctors appointment.

"Miss Montgomery the nurse said as she walked into the room. Aria lay down on the bed and pulled her top up she shuddered as the cold jelly hit her skin

"Anything happened since we last met" The doctor asked

"Yes about two hours ago the baby kicked" Ezra said with a smile forming on his face

"Your three months along" She said Aria and Ezra both nodded

"Would you like to find out the baby's gender?" She asked i nodded happily

"Baby number one is a girl" Okay i said happily

"Baby number two is a girl" We both nodded again

"And baby number three is a boy" Aria started crying tears of joy she had three perfectly healthy baby's two boys and a girl. it had only been a month since she had found out she was having triplets and she had been so happy she couldn't believe that her and Ezra had created these three tiny things that were slowly growing inside of her.

They started to leave the hospital while looking at the sonograms they had gotten.

"Ezra if you could go back would you change this, stop me from getting pregnant?" Aria didn't know where that had came from

"No I wouldn't because right now is the happiest i have been in my whole life and i wouldn't change it for anything" Ezra said. In that moment i knew that i had made the right choice. there was nothing in the world that could change her mind about this situation. Aria had decided she was going to keep the babyies.

2 Hours later

"Happy birthday Aria" Ezra said as he handed her a journal with her initials carved into the leather on the front.

"Thank you Ezra this is amazing" Aria said as she hugged him while giving him a kiss on the cheek. after that they left aria grabbed her bag and they walked out to her car.

"Mom, dad"

"In here" Ella said they were both sitting on the couch

"Mom, Dad I'm pregnant and its, it's Ezra's baby's"

"What do you mean your pregnant" Byron said with a scowl on his face

"And what do you mean babies" Ella said with confusion

"We are having three babies" Ezra said as i try to fight back tears

"GET out of my house both of you" Byron shouts

"Byron what are you-"

"You can come and get your stuff tomorrow" Byron screams, Aria bursts into tears, Ezra grabs her as the collapses to the ground unable to stop sobbing and screaming.

"Why are you-" Ella says before Byron throws her back onto the stairs. Ella hits her head and just lays there, she was unconscious.

"Mom!" Aria screamed. she wasn't moving. Byron ran out of the house as aria ran in She cradled her mothers head. She was still breathing but her pulse was faint

"Ezra call 911" Aria screamed

"I need an ambulance.." Ezra gave all of the details when all of a sudden they heard screaming and a car horn. Ezra ran out to the street

"Oh god" screamed Ezra

"What happened" aria screamed but stayed with Ella

Ezra stared at Byron. He ran over to him he wasn't breathing. Ezra started shaking. Byron was dead how did it all get so bad so fast.

"No, no,no" Ezra screamed, how could this be happening to Aria. Ezra heard an ambulance coming and managed to get Byron over to the sidewalk.

Two ambulances came one for Byron and one for Ella. Aria sat there cradling Ella's head for what seemed like hours when an ambulance finally showed up. As they took her into the ambulance Aria noticed another ambulance she saw Ezra coming towards her but just past him she saw a black body bag getting put into the other ambulance

"What happened? Aria said unaware that her father was dead

"Aria, Your father he-he got ran over by a car when he ran out-"Ezra said trying to be strong for Aria

"H-he's dead"Aria screamed. Ezra garbed her as they slowly melted down into the side walk. Everything that aria knew was breaking down in front of her, her world was crashing down.

"No he can't be just saw him he was fine. Oh-oh god no please please tell me your lying" Aria said sobbing aria just looked at her. she berried her head into his chest and continued to cry. Aria eventually managed to stand up and walk over to the ambulance that Ella was in, she was still breathing. Aria and Ezra got in, Ezra continued to hold Aria telling her that it's okay and to let it all out.


	6. It getts worse

**Short filler to make sense of the situation**

Aria was sitting in the waiting room to the hospital sobbing over her fathers death and her mothers injury as Ezra stayed with her and held her told her what would help to calm her down.

"I-i just can't believe it hes hes gone" aria said over and over again. After a while one of the doctors came out.

"Miss Montgomery" He said patiently

"Yes" Ezra said for her and looked down at Aria then back up to the doctor

"Ella's injury's where quiet severe but she is awake and talking if you want to go see her"

"What do you mean injury's there was only one what other injury's was there"Ezra said in confusion

"She had wounds on her chest and lower back, bruises on her neck, cuts on her legs and belt marks on her back" he said Aria looked up

"What do you mean?" Aria said with confusion

"She had been being abused by someone" the doctor said quiet sternly

"She is asking to see you, both of you" He added. Both Aria and Ezra slowly stood up and made their way to Ella's room.

"Mom" Aria said as she ran over to her and hugged her

"What's wrong" Ella asked unaware of Byron's death. Aria started sobbing again.

"Mrs Montgomery-" Ezra said but was cut off

"Please Ezra call me Ella we have known each other for years" Ella said

"Ella, Byron has died. after he threw you onto the stairs you became unconscious," tears started rolling down Ella's cheeks "By the time i got there it was to late, He died on impact" Ezra stated solemnly

"Are, are you sure" Ella said

"Yes, i saw it with my own two eye's" Ella let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding he was gone. He couldn't hurt her anymore. Ella started to smile a bit

"He's gone she said in a happy voice"

"Why are you happy" aria said talking for the first time in over ten minutes

"Aria your father was a monster, he was abusing me mentally and physically" Ella said lifted her top up slightly for aria to see her stomach covered in wounds created by her father. Aria gasped she couldn't believe it her father had been abusing her mother like that. ~BUZZ~ Aria's phone went off

Aria,  
It was your dad he is big A  
-Spencer

Aria started sobbing again as Ezra read the message he started shouting that it was him all along. Aria texted Spencer back

Spencer,  
Was big A, he is dead  
-Aria


	7. A change for the better

One Month Later

Aria looked around her home. Ella was in bed still sleeping, Mike is at lacrosse practice and Ezra is at the store. Ezra was staying here until we could move into the new house it was being painted every room apart from the nursery. The nursery is the master bedroom next to me and Ezra's it is connected by a door to our room. The house is in a neighborhood halfway between my school and Hollis with a elementary school around the corner.

"Aria" Ezra said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yea" I said

"I got your pickles" Ezra said starting to laugh

"It's not my fault they like them" Just as i said that i felt three little kicks

"Ezra come her" I said as Ezra walked over. I took his hand and placed it on my big swollen belly

"It's amazing" He said just as one of the babies kicked

"I love you" He added as he kissed me

"I love you too" I said between kisses

"Ezra" I saw pulling out of the kiss

"What" He said playfully

"Ezra" I said seriously

"We need to discuss baby names" I said trying to keep a straight face as Ezra tickled me. we sat down and brain stormed for twenty minutes and came up with a list of girl names and a list of boy names

Girl Names~

Clara  
Clary  
Talia  
Amelia  
Olivia  
Sophia  
Zoe  
Lydia  
Malia  
Arora  
Faydrea  
Arianna  
Layla  
Brooklyn  
Sydney  
Willow  
Lexie

Boy Names~

Roman  
Alfie  
Fabian  
Jerome  
Jason  
Jasper  
Klaus  
Stiles  
Calum  
Alex  
Jason  
Jackson  
Jace  
Alec  
Luke

We looked happily at the list of names in front of us.

"It's still hard to believe that in just under five months, the babies will be here, it's so, surreal" I say while resting my hand in my tummy and then Ezra got up off the couch went over to my iPod and played our favorite song 'B-26'. He took my hands and pulled me up off the couch and pulled me close and raped his arms around me and we started swaying from side to side and he said in my ear

"Aria i love you and I love our babies and i wouldn't change any of this for a thing right now i am happy and i have never been this happy before" he pulled away from me took my hands and got down on one knee and pulled out of his pocket a small box and opened it. It held a small silver band with three diamonds and he said

"aria Rose Montgomery will you do me the honor of being my wife" He said nervously

"Yes" I said as i jumped into his arms

"Do you like the ring" Ezra asked me

"Yes" I said crying

"The three diamonds represent each of our children and if we have more then I will get a diamond added for each child" Ezra said holding me. This was what a man looks like i thought to myself. My father wasn't a man he was a frightened little boy but Ezra is man he does what is best for me and our children which isn't always what is best for him. He admits when he is wrong and he feels bad about it.

Spencer, Emily, Hanna.  
Me and Ezra are getting married  
-Aria

"Mom" I say as I walk through to her room

"Yea" she replied

"Me and Ezra are engaged"...


	8. A time never forgot

5 Months later

Aria looked around she looked at all the beautiful flowers around her. All her friends her family and soon to be family. She looked down the the isle and saw Ezra. Her heart grew louder in her ears when she saw him and got a sudden rush. I looked down at myself to see my huge baby bump covered by a white beaded dress, I was holding white flowers, roses to be exact. When i had gotten to the alter i was so nervous that i had managed to stumble once but Ezra caught my hand in time to steady me. What felt like seconds was a half-hour.

"Aria Rose Montgomery do you take Ezra Julian Fitz to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Aria said with a smile. Then Aria felt a pain in her stomach crap aria thought not now anytime but now. By the time they had made it to the limo it was to much she had to tell Ezra.

"Ezra"

"Yes"

"It's time"  
"what!, like it's time it's time?" Ezra asked confused

"It's time" She said seriously

"Driver take us to the hospital" Ezra said excitedly

2 Hours Later

Aria looked up at her mother and said

"I can't do this I'm so tired and exhausted" She said to Ella

"Aria its just five more minutes of pain for a life time of happiness" Ella said looking down at her daughter as she pushed a strand of hair behind Aria's ear. After that it was all a blur until Aria heard a third scream. She opened her eyes and saw three of the most beautiful small beings she had ever layed eyes on.

"Aria I would like you to meet Willow Olivia Fitz" Ezra said giving me a beautiful dark haired baby.

"This is Clarissa Lexi Fitz" He said passing me a second dark haired baby

"And this is Fabian Klaus Fitz" He said giving me my little boy. I stared down at my three amazing miracles, how did i get so lucky.

 **Thank you for reading this short story. I might do a longer sequel but not until the summer.**


End file.
